Independiente
by Tyson-Brightday
Summary: Jack Spicer es siempre un objeto de burla, maltrato, y muchas cosas menos buenas. Pero al final como todos, a sus 15 años de edad explotó, porque todos tenemos un limite ¿no? y que pasa si todo el mundo solo te aprecia si te largas? Esta pequeña aventura llevará a Jack a perderse y encontrarse mejorandose en muchos aspectos... ¿Que pasara?¿como reaccionaran los de su alrededor?
1. Prólogo

Independiente

Fanfic hecho por Tyson Brightday

Personajes, sitios y demás es de Christy Hui

Naaaada es mio solo la historia!

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ : contiene YAOI (osea hombre x hombre, gay, homosexualidad) lemon (XXX +18 mentalmente XD) violencia, drogas, mal vocabulario (por parte de la autora también) y se añadiran etiquetas si se ve mas.

Aqui va a ver muuuuuuusho CHACK (Chase Young x Jack spicer)

 **...**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **H** a pasado varios días en su habitación, ese gusano cree que puede preocuparme su pequeño "berrinche" aunque no coma, aunque se intente matar el es de MI propiedad no se saldrá con la suya, acaso no quería el unirse al lado Heylin?, pues ya se unió. Y una vez dentro ya no se puede salir.

 _Un par de días mas tarde ..._

Que pasa aquí, hasta donde va a llegar su rabieta. MALDITO CRÍO no sabe lo que hace, estoy harto de sus tonterías, siempre fastidiando la .Quien demonios se cree, no le dije nada que no debía escuchar, solo es un inútil con aires de grandeza por ser un niño con fortuna, no tiene ni la menor idea de lucha o pelea o cualquier cosa útil que le podría salvar la vida, el como guerrero Heyin es UNA DESHONRA.

 _Eso es lo que pensaba el Lord Heylin sobre aquel joven pelirrojo; la ira le recorría el cuerpo de camino hacia la habitación el tan solo pensar en la estúpida acción de este, pero esa ira pronto se convirtió en asombro y frío al llegar a la habitación de él, de Jack Spicer. Aquella habitación metálica situada de forma clandestina en el palacio del Lord, (cosa que cuando el lo descubrió a regañadientes lo aceptó) estaba vacía , solo una mesa y el esqueleto de la cama, todo había desaparecido, el tan solo pensamiento de que Jack Spicer hubiese intentado escapar y salir sin que Chase se enterase, lo enfureció dejando que saliera un grito de ira y desesperación a su nombre._

 _Durante días el Lord buscaba aquel joven que parece que por arte de magia hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra , y eso es algo que Chase NO lo soportaba, como el podía desaparecer el no era NADA, estuvo buscando lo horas, días , semanas. Había desaparecido como era posible... En algún momento el Lord Heylin pensaba si tal vez se hubiese pasado un poco con lo que le dijo..._

 _De semanas pasaron a meses, de meses a años, asi hasta que pasarón 5 largos años._

 _5 años que parece que solo se percató el Lord desde la desaparición de Jack. Ni Wuya, ni los monjes, ni la propia familia. Chase young, por experiencia propia pensó que era muy triste ... No importarle a nadie , el sabía esa sensación , esa sensación que le llevó a convertirlo en el. En el Lord Heylin, esa persona que Jack idolatraba. Poco a poco la angustia y el remordimiento era mas grande, cada vez era mas notoria la ausencia de Jack, sus gritos de niñita en apuros, sus explosiones...algo que parece que solo el Lord extrañaba._

 _Pero en realidad no era el único..._

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **Bueno bueno aquí esta el prólogo a quien le interese!, esta parte esta comunicada por Chase young!** **y un tercer narrador** **espero que les guste y dejen reviews si quieren que la continue! y por cierto se acepta comentarios negativos PERO CONSTRUCTIVOS!.**

 **ALE BESOOOOOOSSSS**


	2. Disculpa y regalo

p style="text-align: center;"strongBUENAS DAMISELAS Y/O CABALLEROS/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"pues vengo a disculparme poooooor la megahipersuperextratardanza de este segundo(mas bien primer) cápitulo/p  
p style="text-align: center;" a veces no tengo inspiracion y me quedo en blanco durante mucho tiempo y ademas estoy trabajando en nuevas historias (sin publicar) en wattpad ystrong DIBUJOS/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDIBUJOS QUE HE HECHO PARA DAROS GUSANILLO Y UN POQUETO DE PLACER!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /d9mwbqh/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
